The Blackguard
The Home Guard of the Crimson Imperium has many tasks; but most important of all they protect all lands of the Imperium and uphold the law. They can also be called upon to perform more unconventional and dangerous assignments, but on an everyday basis they ensure stability within the Imperiums own borders by patrolling the streets and keeping a watchful eye on civillians. It was with the arrival of current Captain of the Guard, Tyros Ban'dinoriel, that the organization was given the rather unflattering name "Blackguard", partly referring to their black armor, but moreso their unprincipled ways of dealing with criminals, trespassers, and anyone else that catches their ire. Normally the men and women of the guard maintain order simply by the power of their presence alone, and they do not interfere with civillians unless they suspect or notice criminal activity. Should the latter be the case, then they are authorized to take any action necessary to restore order - of which the most severe would be direct, deadly force. More commonly, however, criminals are taken alive and dragged to the dungeons, where they are subjected to punishment as dictated by Imperium Law. All arrests and interferences into the direct lives of civillians are required to be reported to the Captain of the Guard, and he in turn will decide if it is necessary to notify a Marshal, or the Commander himself. All official reports being spread within or out of the organization can easily have their authenticity verified through the official Seal of the Guard (seen on top of the page) which decorates all documents cleared by the Captain. Equipment At any time when on duty, guardsmen are expected to wear their black armor and a Crimson Tabard. Shield and helmet are usually optional and subject to the guardsman's preference, but at any given time he or she must always carry their weapon. Only the toughest men and women are selected as guardsmen, and so their uniform consists fully of Plate armor. This is issued to them upon recruitment by the Captain of the Guard, whereas weapons are instead chosen individually. Customs and Values Aside from upholding the laws of the Imperium, the Guardsmen themselves are often very distinct in their interaction with fellow brothers and sisters. They hold an unwaverying loyalty and trust in one another, and will literally die to rescue one of their own. The psychology of the guardsmen can seem somewhat enigmatic to outsiders, but the case is simply that they have been strongly bonded together by their shared trials, and their initiation into the organization - more commonly known as the Covenant of Steel. Something else that greatly distinguishes the Guard is how much they value their weapons. Every guardsman names their weapon, and they are only ever separated upon death or retirement. If a Guardsman falls in battle, then their brothers and sisters will attempt to recover their weapon at all costs - even before they would recover the actual body of their fallen comrade. It is as if they see the weapons of former guardsmen as relics, in which the memory of their comrade lives on in a far more significant way than, for example, a marked grave. In Imperium Politics The Blackguard holds a seat in the Tyr's Hand Council, and seems to have an unspoken "understanding" with the Sanctum when they carry votes and motions. It is also unclear what sort of influence House Ban'dinoriel holds over the guard, but the Captain maintains that there is no actual partnership in place. Faction Rivalries While usually on good terms with the Sanctum, the guard has a more mixed attitude towards the Redcloaks, and usually acts with direct hostility against the Shadowblades, whose underhanded and borderline criminal activities are both disrespected and viewed as a potential threat to Imperium Stability. Members of Note *Tyros Ban'dinoriel *Strider Felo'Zaram *Orth Bloodwell *Mori Suncrown See Also *"Suicide" (Blackguard drinking game) *Blackguard Humour